My Champion
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: Alice has left Underland, and unknowingly left behind the one woman who loved her the most. Mirana had no choice but to offer Alice the chance to return home, but after three years, her smiles have become false. Will she go and reclaim her Champion?


-Smiles- Well, I am very pleased with the turn out of The Queens Order's and, my dear friend Kbear28 is interested in this fandom as well so I'm making her one as well. This is my first female slash fanfic, and like my other Alice in Wonderland fanfic, it's going to be rated T. I'm still trying to step away from constantly making M rated fanfic's and so far, I like where it's going. Anyway, enough of this please enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine save for the plot and the fact that Mirana and Alice get together.

Pairings: Mirana/Alice

Warnings: Female slash, angst.

-Thoughts-

_My_ Champion

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Onyx eyes watched with horror as Alice Kingsleigh stumbled where she stood on the chess board. Tarrant Hightopp, the kingdoms hatter, was busy trying to see who was injured, who could still get to the castle and who they had lost. Queen Mirana hurried forward, grasping Alice's arm to hold the dirty blond haired woman up. Alice blinked slowly, looking up at Mirana with sadness, defeat and a small flicker of relief. Mirana sighed softly and carefully knelt down on the chessboard as Alice's knees gave out from under her.

"Alice, what's wrong?"Mirana asked, her voice soft as she smoothed Alice's hair away from her face.

"Just…just weak is all."Alice said, closing her eyes and wincing as Mirana lightly touched a wound on her forehead.

"Let's get you to the castle and let your rest. After that, we'll talk."Mirana said, looking around and whistling when she saw the Bandersnatch.

"I don't think I can hold onto his fur."Alice muttered, blinking slowly as Mirana looked at her with concern.

"Very well. You'll be safer riding Crystal. I'll ride the Bandersnatch."Mirana said, smiling as Alice looked at her in shock.

Nivens McTwisp bounded over and watched as Queen Mirana summoned her white horse, Crystal, only to carefully help Alice into the saddle before climbing on the back of the Bandersnatch. He blinked and shook his head, hardly believing what he was seeing. Yes, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal was normally a very kind and considerate woman, but this was very different. Nivens narrowed his eyes and watched as a few of the guards escorted the Queen and her Champion back towards Marmoreal.

"I do hope Alice will be alright."Tarrant said, his eyes flashing with worry and concern as Mallymkun nodded her head from her perch on the man's shoulder.

On the way towards Marmoreal, Mirana kept glancing over towards Alice. The young woman was slumped over in Crystal's saddle, her hair hanging in front of her face. Mirana could see a few cracks and punctures in the armor and beneath blood slightly trickled through the cracks and punctures. Mirana sighed softly and shook her head, worried for her champion. When she had first seen Alice walk into the castle, her breath had been stolen even though Alice had been twice her normal size.

She had admitted to herself on the balcony that she had become quickly taken with her champion. However, she hadn't said anything because so much had been on Alice's mind and she didn't want to add to the stress the young woman was dealing with.

"Your Majesty, we've arrived."One of the guards said, making her blink and look up at her home.

"Carefully carry our champion to one of the beds. I will be there shortly to tend to her wounds."Mirana ordered, the guards nodding and carefully picking Alice up.

Mirana watched with sadness as Alice was carried into the castle, knowing that after she was healed, her champion would leave her. She had already filled a vial with the Jabberwocky's blood and she knew that if Alice drank it, it would take her home. Mirana sighed but none the less she hurried into the castle and hurried to her workroom. She worked for the next half hour on a potion which would heal all wounds and once it was completed, she smiled and filled a goblet with the potion.

"Now, to heal my champion."She said, walking out of the workroom and closing the door behind her.

-xxxxxxxx-

Alice hissed in pain as her armor was removed, her eyes opening only to meet the dark eyes of Queen Mirana. Mirana smiled softly, her eyes apologetic as she continued to carefully remove the enchanted armor which covered Alice's body. Alice moved as much as she could, trying to help the Queen out though it made her wince and hiss in pain.

"You were so brave out there Alice."Mirana said, smiling as she finally pulled the last piece of armor off of the younger girl's body.

"If you mean I was terrified, then yes."Alice said, blinking slowly as Mirana propped her head up on two pillows.

"But you still did what I asked of you…and I am sorry that I had to ask such a terrible thing of you."Mirana said, blinking as tears started forming in her eyes.

"It's alright Queen Mirana, I had to do. It couldn't be helped and I didn't want W-Underland to suffer any longer."Alice said, smiling weakly as Mirana nodded her head lightly in understanding.

"Here my champion, drink this. All your wounds will be healed."Mirana said, picking up the goblet which she had set by her legs.

Alice took the goblet and sipped the drink, blinking at the sweet taste before she gulped down the rest of the potion. Mirana smiled and took the goblet from Alice, and both of the watched as the cuts and burns started to heal.

"Thank you."Alice said, blinking slowly as her eyes started to droop.

Mirana watched as Alice slowly fell asleep. She smiled gently and rose to her feet, knowing that when Alice awoke, she would have to let her go. It would be hard letting Alice go, but it wouldn't be right for her to keep Alice here without giving her an option of letting her go home. Mirana walked out of the room, closing the door after turning off the lights.

"Will she be alright?"Mally asked, making Mirana look down at her.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs rest before I give her the option."Mirana said, making Mally frown.

"I thought you would want her to stay here."Mally said, scampering after the Queen as Mirana started walking.

"I do want her to stay, but she does have a life away from here…it pains me but it's the truth."Mirana said, sighing softly as she walked down a flight of stairs.

"She'll come back…"Mally said, though from the sound of it she wasn't so sure.

"We can only hope."Mirana said, Mally nodding her head before hurrying away.

Bayard watched from his spot nearby, blinking slowly as he watched Mirana stop and pull out the vial of Jabberwocky blood. He lifted his head as her fingers curled around her, making it seem as if she were going to crush it in her hand. He knew of her affection towards Alice and he wanted both women to be happy now that order had been restored, but he knew that the Queen would always put other's emotions before her own. He watched Mirana tiredly looked at the vial before placing it into a hidden pocket of her gown.

Bielle walked over to him and lightly touched his muzzle, making him look at her and lightly lick her forehead.

"When will she act for herself?"Bielle asked, watching as Mirana walked down another flight of stairs to the main floor.

"She will never act unless someone else tells her to. She hardly ever does something for herself alone. It will tire her soon."Bayard said, sighing before he stood and followed Bielle to another room.

Downstairs, Mirana sighed and closed her eyes, washing her features of any sadness or hurt at the fact that Alice would most likely leave her. When her eyes opened, she smiled gently and walked down a large hall and into the throne room. Many people and animals alike cheered and bowed before her as she walked down the aisle and took her place in front of her throne.

-Time to get the celebrations started.-She thought, smiling as she looked over her subjects.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Three years later.)

Alice sighed as she walked off of the ship and looked around, smiling softly as she spotted her mother Helen, her sister Margaret and Lowell, her brother-in-law. She picked up her bags and turned, waving to the captain of the ship who nodded and smiled at her. She turned back around and walked over to her family, smiling as her mother eagerly wrapped her into her arms.

"It's good to see you Alice! Three years have been three too many."Helen said, running her hands over her daughter's shoulders and back.

Alice blinked when her mother paused; rolling her eyes lightly as Helen stepped back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"No corset again? Let me guess, no stockings either?"Helen asked, her tone slightly scolding but at the same time there was a hint of humor.

"Alice, I've missed you."Margaret said, hugging her younger sister tightly as Lowell smiled tensely at her.

Alice nodded at Lowell and picked up her bags, following her family as her mother led the way to the carriage. She stepped inside as soon as her things were stowed on top of the carriage, and sat down across from her mother and next to Margaret. She listened as her mother and Margaret told her all that she missed throughout the years. She listened closely, though she slowly started losing interest.

"Lord and Lady Ascot would like to welcome you back home. They've asked for you to attend a party this evening."Helen said, watching as Alice looked at her with surprise.

"O-Of course. I wouldn't want to make them wait or deny their kind gesture."Alice said, inwardly wincing when her mother and Margaret beamed at her.

She knew that Lord Ascot would want to speak to her about the company again. She had loved traveling yes, but after so long away from home…away from Underland, she didn't want to be a part of the company anymore. She had done her father proud, his company was trading with China and there were plans of expanding even more. Alice knew that her mother would be trying to set her up with any upstanding young man she knew, and once more, it annoyed her to no end.

Since she left, Alice found her dreams haunted by onyx eyes, black/red lips and white hair. At first, she had been shocked that she saw the Queen of Underland, Mirana, in a light other than a friend. It scared her at first but during her travels; she talked with many people and saw that some places did have people who were together with someone of the same gender. Yes, she found it strange at first because of her upbringing, but now she was alright with it. The only problem was that she wasn't sure if she would be able to get back to Underland again.

"Alice…Alice?"Margaret asked, raising an eyebrow as Alice blinked a few times and looked at her.

"Sorry Margaret, what were you saying?"Alice said, brushing her hair away from her face as Margaret shook her head.

"I asked if you had found anyone during your travels that we should know about."Margaret said, raising an eyebrow as Alice rolled her eyes.

"No I haven't. I haven't been looking either. It's hard to look while I've been busy."Alice said, turning her head and looking out the window as a way of ending the conversation.

Margaret sighed and shook her head before looking to their mother who was frowning lightly. Both of them were worried that Alice wouldn't find someone and would end up alone. They feared that Alice would remain single and honestly, they didn't want that to happen. She needed someone to ground her and make her see reality.

"We'll bring you home, give you time to wash up and change before head over to Lord and Lady Ascot's estates."Helen said, watching as Alice gave her a distracted nod.

"Hamish is courting Jessica Waverly now. She's a pretty young woman."Margaret said, hoping to get a slight reaction out of her sister.

"Then I will wish them congratulations should I see them this evening."Alice said, making Margaret frown and shake her head.

The rest of the ride home was in silence, which Alice was happy about. As soon as the carriage stopped, she nearly flew out of the carriage and ran into the manor and up the stairs to her room. She knew that her bags would be brought into her room soon, so she wanted as much time alone as she could. Alice didn't belong here, she knew that and she knew where she did belong. Here, she was expected to marry a proper man of wealth and stature. She was to keep silent and be beautiful and raise lovely children…it made her cringe in horror.

She closed the door to her bedroom and looked around at the dark wood furniture and the light covers of her bed. Alice walked through a doorway and entered her bathroom, blinking when she saw that water had been drawn for her bath. She quickly stripped off her traveling clothes and sunk into the lightly scented water, sighing as she closed her eyes. The smell of herbs and flowers filled her senses, making her think of Underland and the woman she left there.

The look of sadness in Queen Mirana's eyes as she left had haunted her even more than the sad looks Hatter had given her. Hatter had become her best friend, someone who she confided in and trusted with her secrets. But Mirana…she was a beautiful woman, elegant and loving, but something darker was hidden beneath her skin. Alice knew from Hatter that the reason why Mirana's nails, lips and eyes were so dark, it was because of her bloodline. But, that didn't scare her; instead it made her want the Queen even more. She had been the Champion, the person who was supposed to protect the Queen and win the battles, but instead…she fled home because she had questions.

"But my questions have been answered."Alice mused, taking a deep breath before ducking under the hot water to wet her hair.

When she surfaced she quickly scrubbed her skin until she glowed pink before scrubbing her hair and rinsing the suds off. She stood and grabbed a towel nearby and dried herself off, looking in the mirror.

"I will find the rabbit hole…hopefully I can get back in."She said, sighing as she wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her bedroom to find something to wear.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Your Majesty, can I speak to you?"Bielle asked, walking towards the throne were Mirana was sitting.

"Of course Bielle. I'm always happy to speak with you."Mirana said, smiling as Bielle walked up to her and looked at her closely.

"May we walk in the courtyard?"Bielle asked, her tail wagging as Mirana nodded and stood up gracefully.

They walked out of the castle and through one of the more beautiful gardens. Roses of blue, white and purple grew wild in the flower beds along with other flowers of different colors. A fountain stood in the middle of the garden, the water a pale blue as he poured from a large flower.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"Mirana asked, looking down at Bielle as the Bloodhound walked over to the fountain and jumped onto the bench which wrapped around it.

"It's about your happiness, your Majesty. Bayard, myself, Tarrant and those who are close to you have been noticing how sad you look when you think no one is looking."Bielle said, watching as Mirana's eyes widened with surprise and slight fear.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy. Underland is at peace…"Mirana said, clasping her hands together as soon as they started to shake.

"Your Majesty, Bayard and the others noticed this the same day that Alice of Legend defeated the Jabberwocky. You miss her, don't you?"Bielle asked, watching as tears slowly fell from Mirana's eyes.

"It's wicked of me to have wished her to stay."Mirana said, bringing one of her hands to her mouth as her eyes closed.

"No, it's not wicked of you; it proves that you are just like the rest of us. I know that you fear the darkness inside you but sometimes, you're allowed to feel something unpleasant."Bielle said, jumping down from the bench and walking over as Mirana sank to her knees.

"You gave her the options of staying or leaving. But since she left we've seen how sad you've been. Your Majesty, you're allowed to take something for yourself sometimes. It's not bad when the other person agrees and ends up happy so long as you both are happy."She continued, watching as Mirana looked at her.

"But she wanted to leave…"Mirana said, her voice soft as Bielle placed a paw on her knee.

"But she wanted to stay as well. She had to leave because she couldn't just disappear from her world."Bielle said, closing her eyes as Mirana rubbed her head.

"What should I do?"Mirana asked, pulling a cloth from her pocket and drying her eyes and cheeks.

"Go find her. Talk to her; tell her how you feel your Majesty. It's time to think about you for once."Bielle said, her tail wagging as Mirana nodded her head and stood.

"I will thank you Bielle. Sometimes, I lose sight of myself."Mirana said, smiling as Bielle chuckled.

"I will tell Tarrant, my husband and the guards that you will be gone. We'll take care of everything, now go."Bielle said, smiling as Mirana nodded and hurried into the castle.

Mirana looked around, noticing that there was no one around her. She smiled and grabbed the skirts of her dress before running through the halls and up the stairs. She darted down another hall and slowed as she neared her bedchamber. She let go of her skirts and pulled out a key from a hidden pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it before stepping inside.

Her room was done with dark red wood, soft blues and purples. Mirana walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors, looking for a less full dress. She had no idea where she would be appearing in the Abovelands and so she didn't really want to stick out too much. Finally, she settled on a white and light purple dress. After pulling it out and laying it on the bed, she unzipped the back of her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground.

"I'll be coming for you my Champion."Mirana said, smiling as she stepped out of her dress and picked up her new one.

She quickly pulled on the dress, sighing as it felt like heaven. The dress didn't flare out at her waist, which was something that she didn't normally wear. Instead, it allowed her enough room to run and move freely without hindering her in anyway. She knelt down and gathered her other dress into her arms and set it in a hamper so the servants could wash it. A quick look over the room made her nod her head and slip her feet into white flats. There was no need for her to be wandering in full heels, not for this.

Mirana looked around once more before hurrying from her room and rushing down the halls, downstairs and out of the castle. She never noticed Tarrant, Bayard, Mally or Bielle watching her run from the castle, their eyes bright with happiness.

"She's finally doing what she wants."Bayard said, looking at Tarrant who giggled.

"She'll have her Champion soon."He said, smiling before he wandered off with a skip in his step.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Mirana blinked when she appeared in a hedge maze, frowning lightly. She noticed the rows of white roses and tilted her head lightly, wondering where she was. Music, a waltz, reached her ears and she smiled. She hummed faintly as she walked through the maze, running her fingers along the leafy hedges as she followed the waltz through the maze. She hoped that someone at the gathering would know where she was and would know Alice, though she knew she was risking it. Soon, she reached the end of the maze and she stood in the opening. People in greys, whites, pale blues and pale purples danced on a polished floor set in the grass as a band played on a raised stage.

Mirana tilted her head lightly as she looked at the group of dancers, hoping to see the face of her beloved Champion. However, she blinked when a young man with red hair paused and looked at her with shocked eyes. She flushed faintly, wondering what was wrong with her, she wondered if there was something wrong with her pale complexion, though she doubted it since most of the women there were also of pale skin. She watched as the man and the woman on his arm, walked over and stopped before her, both having to look up at her since she was slightly taller than them.

"Who are you?"The man asked, frowning as she looked her over.

"I am Mirana of…I'm Mirana."Mirana said, remembering on how Alice told her that the people of her world normally didn't state where they came from.

"I've never heard of you. Are you a friend of my father or mother's?"The man asked, his tone snooty as if she were beneath him.

"I am a friend of Alice Kingsleigh. Do you know her?"Mirana asked, hope in her voice as the woman on the man's arm gasped and smiled.

"Yes, we know Alice. My dear Hamish had courted her once, silly girl turned down his proposal."The girl said, making Mirana's heart nearly stop before it sped up.

"Yes, Alice was unwise in turning me down. She could have lived in comfort but that is in the past. Alice is over there, with her mother."Hamish said, nodding to a table across the dance floor.

Mirana looked over and relaxed when she saw Alice sitting in a chair with a woman who looked much like her. She thanked Hamish and the young woman who she gathered to be his new interest before she hurried off towards Alice's table. Her eyes never left her Champion's form, even when she had walk around couples or tables. A smile graced her lips as Alice looked around before her brown eyes focused on her and widened with shock.

"Hello my Champion."Mirana whispered, stopping beside Alice's chair as the young woman looked up at her with shock while her mother looked at her with wonder.

"Y-Your-"Alice started, though a finger against her lips made her stop before she could give away Mirana's status.

"It's wonderful to see you again Alice. It's been so long."Mirana said, watching as Alice stood up and took one of her hands.

"Yes it has. Mother, please excuse us."Alice said, looking at Helen before pulling Mirana off towards the manor.

They passed a few people, including Lord Ascot who simply nodded and smiled at Alice but didn't ask questions. Mirana looked around as Alice led her through the manor before they came to a study in which Alice led her inside before closing and locking the door behind them. Mirana blinked when she saw a large table and peered down at the large piece of paper, a map, she gathered and looked at it with interest.

"Queen Mirana, what are you doing here?"Alice asked, drawing Mirana's attention back to her and making the woman smile.

"I am here for you Alice. I needed to see you again, it's been three years."Mirana said, watching as Alice blushed faintly.

"I-I know and I am sorry that I've been gone for so long."Alice said, meeting the Queen's steady gaze before Mirana looked down.

"Alice…I've come here on a seemingly selfish mission. I've missed you far greater than I thought I would and I want to bring you back. I need my Champion at my side, I long to have you with me."Mirana said, glancing up at Alice and watching as the younger woman flushed.

"W-What are you saying? Is there trouble again?"Alice asked, her heart fluttering as her mind wandered over the possibilities of what Mirana meant.

"No, Underland is safe thanks to you. Alice, my Champion, I have fallen in love with you. My heart was no longer mine as soon as I saw you. It was yours and it has been all this time."Mirana said, watching with worried and frightened eyes as Alice looked at her with pure shock.

"Y-You love me?"She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I love you my Champion."Mirana said, closing her eyes as thoughts of rejection filled her mind.

-xxxxxxxx-

-She loves me! She honestly loves me!-Alice thought, her eyes staring at Mirana unseeingly.

She shook her head and walked over to Mirana, taking the Queen's hands in her own and looking up into the older woman's eyes. Mirana looked down at her with hope and wonder, nearly shaking as Alice smiled at her and knelt.

"I have been your Champion, and I always will be. I've missed my friends in Underland dearly, but your eyes, your face…it's haunted my dreams all these years."Alice said, watching as Mirana drew in a shocked and shaky breath.

"I've answered the question I had, and I long to return to Underland with you. Though this time, I would like to stand by your side as not only your Champion, but as your lover and confidant."Alice said, closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to both hands which she held.

"Oh Alice…"Mirana said, falling to her knees and drawing Alice into a warm embrace.

They knelt there on the floor of the study for what seemed like hours before they finally parted. Alice quickly agreed to come back to Underland, and this time for good. She really had nothing left here in her world, only her mother and Margaret remained and both would be taken care of. Lord Ascot no longer really needed her help as she had left him her father's notes which he had kept in his study at her home.

"What needs to be done?"Mirana asked, standing up and helping Alice to her feet as well.

"I need to leave a note for my mother. Then we need to get to the rabbit hole."Alice said, smiling as Mirana nodded her head in understanding.

Alice quickly located a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note explaining everything to her mother. She left nothing out, as she wanted her mother to understand why she was leaving and how to get in touch with her. In her note, Alice also promised that she would one day visit her mother with Mirana so they could speak in person about this. But she warned her mother that it would not be until a few years later until she would visit.

"Come on."Alice said, smiling as she took Mirana's hand and led her back through the manor and outside once more.

They hurried towards the party and Mirana paused when Alice approached her mother and handed her a note, asking her mother to read it when she was alone in the carriage home. Helen opened her mouth to protest, but Alice shook her head and kissed her one last time before hurrying over to Mirana and taking her hand again. Together, they headed through the maze, talking about anything and everything.

Alice remembered the way to the rabbit hole and it was with a relieved heart when she saw that it still remained. She stopped and turned to Mirana, looking into her Queen's eyes.

"Your Majesty-"She started, though she blinked when Mirana shook her head.

"Mirana, please, call me Mirana."She said, smiling as Alice blushed lightly and nodded her head.

"Mirana, may I kiss you?"Alice asked, watching with a smile as Mirana blushed though she smiled back.

"Of course you may."Mirana said, sighing softly as Alice wrapped her arms around her waist and drew her closer.

It was then that Mirana noticed that while yes, she was taller than Alice; it was only by a few inches, not nearly as much as she had originally thought. Mirana sighed into the gentle kiss, one of her hands settling on Alice's cheek while the other tangled into the dirty blond locks. They parted a minute later and together they stepped towards the rabbit hole and grabbed each other's hands before stepping into the rabbit hole.

Meanwhile, Helen excused herself from the party and walked into the manor of Lord and Lady Ascot. She walked into one of the many studies and sat down before pulling out the piece of paper Alice had given her. Her daughter's behavior had worried her, even more so when Alice had run off towards the maze with that strange woman who she seemed to know. Helen sighed and unfolded the letter, having a feeling that she wouldn't like what she was about to read.

Minutes passed and Helen's shock grew as she continued to read the letter, her fingers gripping the piece of paper tightly. She finally reached the last line and set the paper down in her lap, her eyes fogging over with tears. Alice had left for another world, Underland where she would soon be wed to another woman. Helen closed her eyes, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to believe what was written, but Alice wouldn't make such a lie. Not only that, but Helen knew that Alice was already gone.

"Mother? Mother what's wrong?"Margaret asked, Helen opening her eyes and looking at her oldest daughter.

"Alice has found someone…she won't be back for some years."Helen said, her voice shaking as she folded the paper and tucked it into her bag.

"Who? Who did she find?"Margaret asked, wonder and worry in her voice at her mother's reaction.

"An upstanding woman…a Queen of her country."Helen said, watching as shock filled Margaret's eyes.

"They will visit in a few years. We have that time to talk and adjust."Helen said, her tone clearing and turning slightly scolding as Margaret had paled.

"Of course mother."Margaret said, blushing as Helen gave her a stern look.

"We want her to be happy, that is all that matters in the end."Margaret added, making Helen nod her head and her gaze to soften.

"Come, let's rejoin the party."Helen said, standing up and leading the way out of the study and manor.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Alice and Mirana had quickly made their way through the room of doors after having drank the Pishsalver to make themselves shrink, Mirana had been slightly surprised since it had been a long time since she had done that, before eating some of the Upelkuchen which they had remembered to take from the room of doors. Hand in hand, they ran through the forest and towards Marmoreal, their eyes bright with laughter and happiness. As they ran, the flowers watched with surprise at seeing their Queen run and briefly wondered if something was wrong, however they concluded that if something was wrong, Mirana wouldn't be laughing.

Soon enough, they reached the dazzling castle of Marmoreal and stopped running in the courtyard. Both of them were out of breath and pink in the cheeks. Mirana laughed as Alice plopped down onto the ground and leaned back on her hands, both of them straining to catch their breaths.

"Your Majesty! Alice!"Someone called, making both women look up at the entrance to the castle.

Alice smiled as Tarrant, Bayard and the others raced towards them, smiles on their faces. Tarrant reached them first and, after bowing to Mirana, he picked Alice up and hugged her tightly, laughing along with the blond haired woman. Bayard and Bielle were the next ones to be greeted, and Alice and Mirana laughed as their pups fawned over the both of them.

"Are you here to stay?"Nivens asked, looking up at Alice as Mirana walked over to the other woman's side.

"Yes, I'm staying here for good. I've answered the questions I left for and I'm ready to be where I belong."Alice said, smiling as she turned her head and looked at Mirana with adoring eyes.

"I think I can safely say that there will be a celebration soon, your Majesty?"Someone said, making everyone look around before Chessur appeared floating a few feet away from Mirana.

"Yes, there will be a celebration tomorrow. Alice, our Champion, has come back to us."Mirana said, fighting back the urge to call Alice her Champion instead of everyone's Champion.

"Your Majesty, please say it properly."Tarrant said, making everyone look at him with wonder.

"What do you mean Tarrant?"Nevins asked, tilting his head to the side Tarrant looked at Alice and Mirana with bright eyes.

"Alice is _your_ Champion Mirana, not ours. Everyone knows this."Tarrant said, smiling before he covered his mouth with a hand as he giggled when Alice and Mirana flushed slightly.

"He is right you know. Alice is the _Queen's_ Champion, not ours."Chessur said, smiling as Alice grabbed Mirana's hand and smiled at the Queen.

"Go on you two. Alice needs to get settled and I'm sure she would like a full tour of the castle this time. Last time…well she was here for a different purpose."Bielle said, watching as Mirana agree and led Alice into the castle to fully show her around.

They all waited until Alice and Mirana were out of sight before letting out a cheer. Finally, Mirana would be able to smile with ease again, she would be her old self and wouldn't have to worry so much about keeping her darker side at bay. With Alice here, Mirana wouldn't have to be so afraid. It was Alice's role to help protect the Queen and keep her safe, and with that, she would help Mirana with her struggle to keep her darker side away.

"The celebration will be tomorrow…should we start spreading the word?"Mally asked, having been on Tarrant's shoulder the whole time.

"I think that would be wise. Her Majesty and Alice will most likely be busy for most of the day adjusting to their new relationship and taking time to learn more about each other."Nivens said, the others nodding their heads before they too headed into the castle.

-xxxxxxxx-

Days later saw Alice and Mirana in the throne room. Mirana sat on her throne while Alice stood or knelt at her side dressed in slightly darker colors or her armor, which had been wonderfully repaired of course. Alice was still getting used to being Mirana's Champion. She went with Mirana whenever the other woman was called to another part of Underland, of course most of the time it was for a celebration of some sort nowadays. Alice also went to the edges of the Outlands to make sure the Red Queen and Ilosovic Stayne were still out there and hadn't reached the edge since that would mean she and the guards would have to take them back and place them in an unknown place in the Outlands once more.

Alice blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she smiled as she looked up at Mirana. Mirana smiled as Alice rose to her feet before the other woman looked around. She raised an eyebrow as Alice smiled before her Champion looked at her and bent down, pressing a kiss to her lips once more. Mirana smiled into the kiss and returned it before Alice pulled back and knelt once more at her side just as someone walked through the doors.

"Your Majesty, Champion."Tarrant said, smiling as he bowed at the waist as Mirana and Alice smiled at him.

"Yes Tarrant, what is it?"Mirana asked, blinking when the man pulled out a wrapped package.

"A new hat for you, your Majesty. Also, may have request to hat your Champion? I have not had the honor of doing so for all the time that I have known her."Tarrant said, smiling as Mirana rose and took the package before looking at Alice who was chuckling.

"Of course you may hat her, Tarrant. I am sure my Champion would not mind."Mirana said, giggling as Tarrant's eyes lit up and he fairly danced over to Alice, already pulling out different things from his pockets.

"What have you gotten me into?"Alice asked, holding still as Tarrant measured her head.

Mirana simply laughed as she unwrapped the hat Tarrant had made her. She blinked, her eyes widening as she pulled out a top hat which was made of soft but stable fabric done in white but had two ribbons, a light blue which was intertwined with a deep purple ribbon.

"Tarrant…I-I don't know what to say…"Mirana said, looking over at her friend as Tarrant smiled so great that it would have made Chessur jealous.

"You are my family, your Majesty. I felt that it would only be fitting should you have a top hat."Tarrant said, smiling as Mirana stood and embraced him as he stepped away from Alice.

"Of course Alice, you'll be getting one too. If only I had measured you before you left…"Tarrant mused, making Alice beam at him.

"Thank you Tarrant."She said, standing and hugging the man as well before he skipped away.

Instead of letting Mirana returned to her throne, Alice wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and held her close. Mirana smiled and leaned back against Alice, though she shivered as Alice kissed her bare shoulder lightly.

"What is it Alice?"She asked, closing her eyes as Alice lightly nuzzled her neck.

"Shall we retire to our room for a while?"Alice asked, grinning against Mirana's neck as she felt the Queen shiver.

"I think we shall. Hardly anyone seems to visit now since they are busy celebrating…besides, Nivens can take a message."Mirana said, smiling as she looked back at Alice.

Alice smiled though she blinked when Mirana gathered her skirts and darted off, calling out to Alice for her to catch her. Alice grinned and took off after Mirana; her eyes alight with happiness, love and hunger. She was home now, in a place that accepted her no matter what she wore or how she acted. She loved her Queen and remained faithful and loving to her.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Smiles- There it is people. It was interesting writing this and I hope that I had taken a slight different approach in making Mirana go after Alice this time instead of Mirana having made someone else go find Alice. Normally, I couldn't see Mirana chasing after Alice, but then I got the idea in my head and it formed into this. I really hope you all liked this, as I had fun writing it. Anyway, please review!


End file.
